New Moon Songfics
by Edward is my life
Summary: These songs sound SOO MUCH like what happened in Twilight and New Moon Mainly! Its kind of creepy, haha! If you would like please request a song, and PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Everywhere,, Story of a Girl Nine days

I was reading New Moon (for the billionth time) with the Radio on, and I heard the song Everywhere, by Michelle Branch, which I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever and so I was listening to the Lyrics and it sounded so much like New Moon! I knew I had to post it, and then the next song came on and it also reminded me of it (not as much, but still) which was A Story of A Girl, by Nine Days. So the first one, it has a lot of things that happen in New Moon in it, and yes, these are the real lyrics. Please Read!

Disclaimer: I do not own these songs, and I also do not own Twilight or New Moon! Those books were created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer!

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's driftin over me_

_And when I wake you're, you're never there_

_And when I sleep you're, you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause everytime I look_

_You're never there_

_And everytime I sleep_

_You're always there_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone..._

_I'm not alone_

_I recognized the way you make me feel_

_I start to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone..._

_I'm not alone_

_Oohhhh..._

_When I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty lives within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_Whenever comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes_

_It's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone..._

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone..._

_And you're everyone I see,_

_So tell me, do you see me...?_

-Everywhere by Michelle Branch

_This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears.  
And I can be so insincere,  
Making her promises never for real!  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say..._

_THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES..._

_How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!..._

_THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
WHEN SHE SMILES..._

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way-  
But you never seem to run out of things to say...  
This is the story of a girl,  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her-_

_This is the story of a girl;  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles..._

_This is the story of a - girl!  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
And while she looks so sad in photographs,  
I absolutely love her,  
When she smiles...  
When she smiles._

-Story of A Girl by Nine Days


	2. The Pierces Secret

Author's note: sorry about not updating in a WHILE!!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

Find your own meaning. I thought of Bella and Jacob and then i seriously thought of Edward and Bella ... you decide your own meaning

This song is by the Pieces and it is called Secret

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

Why do you smile  
Like you have told a secret  
Now you're telling lies  
Cause you're the one to keep it  
But no one keeps a secret  
No one keeps a secret  
Why when we do our darkest deeds  
Do we tell?  
They burn in our brains  
Become a living hell  
Cause everyone tells  
Everyone tells…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

Look into my eyes  
Now you're getting sleepy  
Are you hypnotized  
By secrets that you're keeping?  
I know what you're keeping  
I know what you're keeping

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…

[spoken  
Alison?  
Yes, Katherine.  
I have something I want to tell you, but  
you have to promise to never tell anyone.  
I promise  
Do you swear on your life?  
I swear on my life  
[end spoken

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

You swore you'd never tell…  
You swore you'd never tell…

Got a secret  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save  
Better lock it, in your pocket  
Taking this one to the grave  
If I show you then I know you  
Won't tell what I said  
Cause two can keep a secret  
If one of them is dead…  
(chorus x 3)

Yes two can keep a secret  
If one of us is... Dead.


	3. Muse time is running out

**Here is another one, Time is Running Out by Muse**

Thanks so much to SummersXsolstice for telling about these next two songs.

Author's note: I don't own anything

Oh and one last thing, my computer wont let me change the description to this thing so its just not alllll about New Moon, a few are about Twilight and possibly Eclipse and it is, of course, going to be more than just 2 songs

**"Time Is Running Out"**

I think I'm drowning  
Asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
That you've created

You're something beautiful  
A contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

You will be the death of me  
You will be the death of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
You'd never dream of  
Breaking this fixation

You will squeeze the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh

You will suck the life out of me

Bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
Oh  



	4. Flyleaf All Around Me

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, once again**

And thanks again toSummersXsolstice for requesting this song, if anybody else has any ideas just tell me and I will add them, of course

**This is All Around Me by Flyleaf**

**"All Around Me"**

**  
**My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed


	5. Maroon 5 , She Will Be Loved

Thanks so much to .-Vanya.Black-. for this request. This is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

Disclaimer: I don't own this song

**"She Will Be Loved" **

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else 

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah  
_[softly_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye


	6. Comatose ,Skillet

Disclaimer- this song belongs to Skillet, and is in no way my own song.

Author's note- Sorry for not updating sooner. This song is in response to a request from Twilight obsessor. Thank you very much.

Comatose, by Skillet

I hate feelin' like this,  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this.  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to You.

Tell me that You will listen.  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' You .

Comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.

I don't wanna live.  
I don't wanna breathe.  
'less I feel You next to me,  
You take the pain I feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way You make me feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)

I hate livin' without You.  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You.  
But,my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away.  
Oh, how I adore You.  
Oh, how I thirst for You.  
Oh, how I need You.

Comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.

I don't wanna live.  
I don't wanna breathe.  
'less I feel You next to me,  
[Comatose lyrics on take the pain I feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way You make me feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)

Breathing life.  
Waking up.  
My eyes,  
Open up.

Comatose,  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You.

I don't wanna live.  
I don't wanna breathe.  
'less I feel You next to me,  
You take the pain I feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep.  
I don't wanna dream,  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me.  
The way You make me feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real)

Oh, how I adore You.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)  
Oh, how I thirst for You.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)

Oh,  
The way You make me feel.  
(Wakin' up to You never felt so real.)


	7. Near to you , A Fine Frenzy

**Disclaimer- I do not IN ANY WAY own this song.**

**Author's note- This song was requested to be about Bella and Jacob, but Edward is also referred to in the song. Jacob is the 'healer'. Thank you for the request, Kaylee1038**

**Near To You, by A Fine Frenzy**

He and I had something beautiful  
But so dysfunctional, it couldn't last  
I loved him so but I let him go  
'Cause I knew he'd never love me back

Such pain as this  
Shouldn't have to be experienced  
I'm still reeling from the loss,  
Still a little bit delirious

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

You and I have something different  
And I'm enjoying it cautiously  
I'm battle scarred, I am working oh so hard  
To get back to who I used to be

He's disappearing  
Fading suddelly  
I'm so close to being yours  
Won't you stay with me  
Please

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I am  
Better where you are  
I only know that I belong  
Where you are

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
Though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on

Near to you, I am healing  
But it's taking so long  
'Cause though he's gone  
And you are wonderful  
It's hard to move on  
Yet, I'm better near to you.

Yet, I'm better near to you.


	8. Twilight , Future Forestry

Twilight, By Future of Forestry

(What a perfect title, don't you think?)

Author's Note: this song was requested by shel2304 thanks so much shel2304!

Once upon a time  
When we were young  
We thought wed escape from it all  
But we were wrong  
Then unexpectedly  
Were in a dream  
So faintly we didnt notice  
Or did we?  
Enter the other side  
It sounds like a lullaby  
In this twilight  
We are pale  
On this frail side  
Nothing else could be so real  
Is it nostalgia?  
Is it the sun?  
Cause it wont leave us alone  
And were still young  
When we sat down to pray  
If you saw my eyes  
Youd know I just couldnt close them  
Not all night  
Enter to the other side  
It sounds like a lullaby  
In this twilight  
We are pale  
On this frail side  
Nothing else could be so real


	9. Unintended , Muse

This song is called Unintended and is by Muse. This song, I do believe was on Stephenie Meyer's play-list for Twilight, but it was requested to be put on, so I will. Also, the next few songs were also on the play-list.

Disclaimer- I do not own this song, sorry.

Author's note- Also, if you want to request a song, I would prefer that you did it on a message not a review so that it is kept "a surprise" for the readers. Thanks so much. I'm glad you are all enjoying this Fanfic. And thank you for this request and the next three, SmartChic.

Unintended

By Muse

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You could be the one I'll always love  
You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions  
You could be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

First there was the one who challenged   
All my dreams and all my balance  
She could never be as good as you

You could be my unintended  
Choice to live my life extended  
You should be the one I'll always love

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

I'll be there as soon as I can  
But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

Before you


	10. Sing For Absolution , Muse

**Disclaimer- I don't own this song. (Once again)**

**Author's Note- PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Sing For Absolution**

**By Muse**

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

tiptoe to your room  
a starlight in the gloom  
I only dream of you  
and you never knew

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

there's nowhere left to hide  
in no one to confide  
the truth runs deep inside  
and will never die

lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

sing for absolution  
I will be singing  
falling from your grace

our wrongs remain unrectified  
and our souls won't be exhumed


	11. My Immortal , Evanesence

**Author's Note: I would just like to say that even BEFORE this song was requested I actually had it on my iPod, and I was not really sure whether or not I should put it on the Fanfic. Thanks though**** SmartChic again, for your help.**

**Disclaimer: this song BELONGS to Evanesence. And NOT me. So therefore, I don't own it. Haha**

**Author's note 2: Is it just me or does the name Evanesence sound like a perfume or something?**

My Immortal  
By Evanesence

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus_


	12. Far Away, Nickelback

**Disclaimer- I love this song! But I don't own it. (**

**(this is about the end of New Moon and was requested by BlondeWithABrain thanks so much BlondeWithABrain)**

**Far Away**

**by Nickelback**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
Far Away lyrics on I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go


	13. Tatoo , Jordan Sparks

**Disclaimer- I don't own this song.**

**Author's note- thank you so much BlondWithABrain for the request.**

**Tattoo**

**by Jordin Sparks **

**(Bella and Jacob).**

Oh, oh, oh  
No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for

No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free

To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind

[Chorus  
I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realize, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back got a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo

(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
[Tattoo lyrics on always have you, I'll always have you)

I'm sick of playing all of these games  
It's not about taking sides  
When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver  
It hurt enough to think that I could

Stop, admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I gotta be strong  
And leave you behind

[Chorus  
(Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you)

[Bridge  
If I live every moment  
Won't change any moment  
Still a part of me and you  
I will never regret you  
Still the memory of you  
Marks everything i do

[Chorus x2  
Just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you


	14. Over You , Daughtry

This is about Bella and Jacob, at the end of ECLIPSE.

Disclaimer- I do not own this song!

Author's note- PLEASE DON'T DISREGARD THIS!! I ALREADY PUT THIS ON BEFORE BUT I WILL SAY IT AGAIN. I YOU WANT 2 REQUEST A SONG SEND ME A MESSSSAAAGGGEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Do NOT request it when u are writing a review, however, if you are going to request a song and review at the same time, then I would prefer if u sent me the request by a message and then wrote the review with the story.

I hope that that made sense. Haha

Over You

By Daughtry

Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I felt as if I was in way to deep  
Guess I let you get the best of meeee 

(Chorus)  
Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!!!  
(End Chorus)

You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say,  
And when you slammed the front door shut  
A lot of other's opened up   
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for meee

(Chorus)  
Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years   
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!!!  
(End Chorus)

I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you

And I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!


	15. Pictures of You , the last goodnight

Author's note: This song i think they should use in the Twilight movie because of how similar it is to the story (my comments are italicized and in parentheses- to show the similarities)

Pictures Of You, by The Last Goodnight

This is the clock up on the wall (_They could show it ticking quickly and nobody aging)_  
This is the story of us all (_Everyone's individual stories_)  
This is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl (_Possibly Edward_)

This is the war that's never won  
This is the soldier and his gun (_Jasper_)  
This is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son (_Esme_)

(chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be (_What they were once_)

Woooah

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call

This earthquake weather has got me shaking  
Inside i'm high up and dry

(chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

Confess to me  
Every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you've believed

Confess to me  
All that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we cant win no matter how hard we must swing

(chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been

(chorus)  
Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Hung up on your wall for the world to see

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been  
We could have been

Pictures of you  
Pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we could have been  
What could have been


	16. Stay With Me , Danity Kane

Danity Cane - Stay With Me lyrics

Thanks for the request, shakipollita!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song (or any others in this story- just incase I forget)

Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But Your Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart

Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Out Of Tune  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay

Stay With Me  
Don't let Me go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me

oooo.. oh oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark...


	17. Bleeding Love , Leona Lewis

Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love

Thanks for the request, shakipollita!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song (or any others in this story- just incase I forget)

Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love


	18. Time of Your Life , Greenday

Time Of Your Life, Greenday

Thank you so much for the request LynnyLiz!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, it belongs to Greenday

Another turning point;  
a fork stuck in the road.

Time grabs you by the wrist;  
directs you where to go.

So make the best of this test  
and don't ask why.

It's not a question  
but a lesson learned in time.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

So take the photographs  
and still frames in your mind.

Hang it on a shelf  
In good health and good time.

Tattoos of memories  
and dead skin on trial.

For what it's worth,  
it was worth all the while.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.

It's something unpredictable  
but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life.


	19. Head Over Feet , Alanis Morisette

Head over feet , by Alanis Morisette

Thank you so much for the request LynnyLiz!

Disclaimer: I do not own this song, it belongs to Alanis Morisette

I had no choice but to hear you  
You stated your case time and again  
I thought about it

You treat me like I'm a princess  
Im not used to liking that  
You ask how my day was

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

Your love is think and it swallowed me whole  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
That's not lip service

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault

You are the bearer of unconditional things  
You held your breath and the door for me  
Thanks for your patience

You're the best listener that Ive ever met  
You're my best friend  
Best friend with benefits  
What took me so long

I've never felt this healthy before  
I've never wanted something rational  
I am aware now  
I am aware now

You've already won me over in spite of me  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
I couldn't help it  
It's all your fault


End file.
